The Ooo High School
by mostashokawaii
Summary: ¡Hola! Soy Mostashita, Este es mi Primer FanFic, Se trata de una escuela donde van todos nuestros personajes favoritos de HDA y algunos inventados por mi, Tiene algo de Romance Y Humor, Por favor lean y dejen su Comentario, Es algo difícil hacer esto, y me gustaría que lo leyeran y denme sus sugerencias :D
1. Chapter 1

*Marshall POV*

-Tik, Tik, Tik, Tik- Sonaba el despertador, Yo aun adormilado lo apague y vi que hora era

-¡8:35! ¡Me quede dormido! ¡Mierda!-Me levante rápidamente y fui a bañarme, luego me vestí y me hice desayuno, ya eran las 8:45 a.m , Salí corriendo de la casa con aun la tostada en la boca y mientras corría por la calle del instituto choque con algo y caí al suelo, era ella, mi mejor y más querida amiga, Fionna.

-Ah, Lo siento fi, no te vi, ¿estás bien?-le dije algo apenado

-M-Marshall tienes que ver por dónde vas, ¿Por qué estas llegando a esta hora?-me pregunto ella levantándose

-Me quede dormido, tengo que llegar a clase, luego te veo fi-me levante y corrí nuevamente adentro del instituto y llegue a mi salón, toque la puerta y me abrió mi profesora

-señor lee, porque viene llegando a esta hora, la clase está a punto de terminar-me dijo la profesora algo molesta.

–lo lamento, me quede dormido-Luego de decirle eso me cerró la puerta y me dejo afuera, me senté al lado de la puerta algo molesto ya que me había apresurado para nada, me levante porque no me iba a quedar parado allí afuera esperando a que tocaran, me dirija al baño y alguien se acerco a mí.

-Hola Marshall, ¿escapándote de clase otra ves?-Me dijo ella con una sonrisa picara en el rostro-¿Quién es la afortunada esta ves?-

-Hola Cami, no me escape de clase, me echaron por llegar tarde-le dije riendo, ella me miro y me dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Tonto, No tienes que llegar atrasado, te pueden echar del instituto por eso-me dijo algo preocupada sin borrar su sonrisa del rosto.

-No Lo harán, y tu niña, ¿Qué haces fuera de clase?-ella me miro riendo y luego contesto

-la clase estaba muy aburrida así que le pedí a la profesora si me dejaba salir "al baño" y me dio permiso-me dijo riendo

-boba, ya vete a estudiar mejor-ella me miro y se fue saltando por el pasillo.

_Ella es cami, una de mis amigas del instituto, es de primero pero es muy simpática y divertida, es algo pervertida algunas veces y burlona pero es una buena persona, está en el primero C, con Finn el hermano de Fionna, Marceline mi boba hermana y "el Flamas" como todos le llaman, el primo de Stela una compañera mía._

En un rato tocaron la campana y todos salieron a recreo, busque por todas partes a Fionna, y la encontré sentada en una banca del comedor conversando con sus amigas: _Stela, Marceline, Cami, y Bonny._

Me dirigí hacia ellas con una sonrisa y me senté al lado de Fionna y todas me sonrieron excepto Marceline, que odiaba que yo fuera amigo de sus amigas.

-Hola Marshall, Que pálido estas hoy- me dijo cami con su vos burlona-¿Anoche dormiste bien? ¿Quien fue la afortunada?-

Todas empezaron a reír, a reírse de mí, pero no me molesto, era de las típicas burlas de cami, no se le podía hacer nada.

-¿Anoche? Pues con Fi Claro- Dije Riendo, Fi me miro sonrojada, ¿Por qué se habrá sonrojado?

-Marshall Ya déjate de bromas y trae a tus amigos-Dijo Bonny Sonriendo-Flama no se a acercado a cami en todo el día, debe estar algo necesitada-

Reí un poco y me levante de la banca y fui a buscar a los chicos, antes de irme note un leve sonrojo de parte de Cami, Bonny se pasa con sus broma, Busque por todo el instituto y los encontré a todos en el baño, Hablando y casualmente era de las chicas, antes de entrar me pare afuera de la puerta escuchando lo que decían.

-Oye Finn ¿no notaste como crecieron los pechos de Marceline estos días?- Decía Flama Mientras se reía de la cara sonrojada de Finn-Tal vez esté usando relleno-

-Ya déjalo en Paz Flama, Tú siempre le miras el trasero y los pechos a cami y nadie te dice nada-Le decía Chris A Flama para que se detuviera de molestar a Finn.

_Chris es el Hermano mayor de cami, ahora se los describiré, Cami y Chris Tienen el Cabello Negro y Ojos Cafés, Su piel es blanca y sus personalidades son muy distintas, Cami es la típica hermanita burlona y Chris el Hermano Mayor Protector y Bueno Que siempre la saca de líos, Se lleva muy bien al contrario de yo y marceline que nos llevamos pésimo._

-Pero eso es porque tu hermana si tiene que mirar-Le dijo Flama a Chris-Además ella gusta de mí, no debe tener mucho problema con eso-

Un sonrojado Gumball estaba sentado en el Lavamanos viendo de lo que hablaban, hace algunos días me di cuenta de que Gumball También Gustaba de cami, Al parecer le incomodaba que flama dijera que ella gustaba de él, De repente Gumball se levanto.

-Flama no digas eso, todos saben que las chicas están siempre enamoradas de Marshall-Al escuchar eso me ruborice-la única que podría no estarlo es Marcy Ya que son Hermanos-

-¡Cállate! Ella Gusta de mí, Yo Lo sé-Dijo Flama algo enfadado- Además Cami es demasiado pequeña para Marshall-

-Mi hermana sí que está enamorada de Marshall- Dijo Finn- No saben los ruidos que hace de noche, de seguro está pensando en el-

-Eso nadie lo niega-Dijo Chris-Se me hace extraño que Marshall no se dé cuenta-

-Tal vez no quiera aceptarlo- Dijo Flama, en ese momento entre.

-oh, Hola chicos Los estaba buscando-Dije lavando mis manos-Las chicas quieren que Vallan a Verlas-

-¿Así que las chicas eh?- Dijo Flama-¿Quiénes?

-Fionna, Cami, Marceline, Stela y Bonny-Dije mirándolos a todos-Están aburridas-

-Vamos, Las Chicas esperan-Dijo Chris empujándolos fuera del baño

*Marshall POV end*

*Fionna POV*

Estábamos esperando que Marshall llegara con los chicos, y Por mientras nos pusimos a hablar de ellos, Todas Hablando de quien le gustaba, Cami de Flama, Bonny de Chris, Marcy de Finn, Stela de Gumball y Yo sin querer Mencione a Marshall…Aun no estoy muy segura de si me gusta, pero estos días no e podido dejar de pensar en el.

-Cami ¿No le has Hablado a Flama Hoy Verdad?-Le dijo Bonny A cami-De seguro estas esperando a que Marshall lo Traiga-

-¡Cállate algodón de azúcar! A ti te gusta Mi Hermanito y el nunca te va a querer-Dijo Cami Burlándose de Bonny

-Cálmense Chicas-Dijo Marcy-Todas sabemos que Chris si gusta de Bonny y Flama de Cami, Se acabo-

-Y Tu Gustas de Finn-Dije riendo- Lo tienes en la palma de la mano-

-Cállate rubia, a ti te gusta Marshall y él ni te mira-Dijo Marcy Burlándose de Mí

-Ya chicas Calmen-Dijo Stela con su dulce y Calmada Vos-Todas Gustamos De alguien-

-excepto tu niña buena-Dijo Bonny Riendo- Todos saben que Gumball Gusta de cami y Finn De Marcy-

En ese momento a Stela se le cayeron algunas lagrimas, Ella estaba enamoradísima de Finn Pero él la Rechazaba Porque el Gustaba de Marceline, La abrace y le dije "Ya encontraras a alguien, No te preocupes" en ese instante llegaron los chicos y se sentaron en Nuestra mesa

-Hola Nenas, Nos estaban esperando- Dijo Flama con su Vos Burlona-Seguro que si-

_Flama era muy parecido a cami en la actitud era burlón y algo pervertido, pero a todos les caía bien no era molesto, Por eso mismo el Gustaba de Cami, eran muy parecidos._

-Claro Flamita-Dijo riendo cami chocándolas con Flama-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?-

-Marshall estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que Hablaban-Dijo Chris

-¿Qué? Yo no hago eso, Mentiroso-Dijo Marshall sonrojado-Pero ya los traje-

Gumball y Flama se sentaron al Lado de Cami, Finn de Marcy, Cris de Bonny y Marshall, se sentó a mi lado, Me gustaba que lo asieran sentía que a mí me apreciaba más que a las otras chicas, que es este sentimiento tan extraño, ¿Amor Tal Ves?

-¿Qué le pasa a Stela?- Dijo Marshall que Se dio cuenta de que Stela estaba Llorando-¿Stela? ¿Estás Bien?-

-S-Si-Dijo Stela con Los ojos llorosos-No te preocupes-

-Ven Aquí-Marshall se levanto de la mesa y la firmo de la mano-vamos afuera quiero hablar contigo-

Marshall hiso que Stela se levantara del asiento y la llevo afuera, nos dejo allí como que nada había pasado y comenzaron las preguntas

-¿Qué le paso a Stela?-Pregunto Gumball que al parecer estaba muy preocupado-¿Qué le dijeron?-

-Fue Bonny-Dijo Marcy-Ella le dijo que nadie Gustaba de ella, y Finn La rechazaba-

-¿Cómo puedes decirle eso Bonny? ¿No son amigas?-Le dijo Flama cerio-Eso va en contra de todas las normas de la amistad-

-No Hera mi intención Hacerla Sentir Mal-Dijo Bonny Desinteresada-Ella es la que no tiene carácter para gustarle a los chicos-

-Bonny…Eso es algo cruel ¿No Crees?-Le dijo Chris Levantándose de la mesa- Ninguno de Nosotros te haría algo así a ti, Así que piensa antes de hacer las cosas-

-Hermanito ¿A dónde Vas?-Le pregunto Cami a Chris-No te vayas-

-No me iré, Me dio algo de sed y voy a comprarme una bebida-Dijo Chris sonriendo, pero por adentro estaba decepcionado de la actitud de Bonny-¿Quieres Una Hermanita?-

-Sí, Tú sabes cual me gusta-Le dijo cami sonriendo, Luego de eso Chris fue a comprar las bebidas-Ves Tonta, hiciste enojar a mi hermanito-

-Tu Actitud no fue la apropiada Bonny-Le dijo Flama-Deberías avergonzarte-

-Bonny eso estuvo muy mal-Le Dije-Tienes que disculparte con Stela-

-Está Bien-Dijo Bonny refunfuñando-Lo hare, pero cuando vuelva-

-Y discúlpate con todas nosotras, Tu siempre nos dices cosas como esas-Le dijo Marcy-Creo que nuestra amistad ya a sufrido suficiente como para seguir siendo amigas-

Bonny se levanto de la mesa y se fue de allí avergonzada por lo que había hecho, Todos estaban furiosos con ella, Siempre haciendo Bromas de mal Gusto y Burlándose de las demás, era una persona que no podíamos soportar más.

*Fionna POV end*

*Stela POV*

Allí estaba, Yo y uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto preocupado por mí, no sé qué me pasa, Fionna está enamorada de el, y es mi mejor amiga, No puedo sentir cosas por él, pero es tan tierno y bueno con todos, aunque rudo a veces, me encanta.

-Stela, Dime Lo que paso- Me decía Marshall pero yo estaba llena de pensamientos en la cabeza, no entendía nada- ¿Stela?

-Oh…Bueno, Bonny Dijo que yo no gustaba de nadie y que nunca lo haría-Le respondí algo triste por recordarlo, y en ese momento el me abrazo

-Stela, eres hermosa, y no te lo tienen que decir para que te des cuenta, Cualquier chico se podría enamorar de ti, Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Todos lo sabemos, Bonny solo esta celosa de que todas sean buenas y ella no-El dijo con su Hermosa Vos, Me sonroje, Fue la cosa más linda que me habían dicho-… Y no te preocupes por Finn, hay muchos peces en el mar-

Marshall hiso que me diera cuenta de cómo soy realmente, y que no me tenía que preocupar de los comentarios de Bonny, Tenia amigos de verdad que decían lo contrario, No puedo creerlo…Marshall es genial, con razón Fionna está enamorada de el, y no puedo hacerle eso a mi amiga, como dijo "hay muchos peces en el mar".

*Stela POV end*

*Marshall POV*

Entramos al comedor nuevamente y ya no estaba bonny y todos nos miraron como entrabamos, algo pasó en el rato en que nos fuimos, me senté al lado de Fionna y vi que Stela estaba súper Feliz Creo que logre hacerla sentir mejor

-y Bonny ¿Dónde está?-Pregunte ya que me parecía algo extraño que no estuviera-¿Qué Paso?

-No te dijo lo que Hiso Bonny, Stela-Le dijo Flama-Eso estuvo muy mal, y todos le dijimos que eso estaba mal y que no debían decirle eso, y se enfado y se fue-

-Oh ya veo…-Iba a hablar y tocaron la campana para entrar a clase…

*Marshall POV end*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Habla Mostashita, Se que no les explique como era nada, okey, les mostrare.**

**Bla bla bla bla bla: Autor Habla**

_Ble ble ble ble ble: personaje explica_

_**Bli Bli Bli Bli Bli: Dialogo**_

Blo blo blo blo blo: Historia normal

**Ahora si diferenciare esas cosas para no confundirlos, y hacer que el Fic se vea mejor**

***Los personajes de HDA no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y A Cartoon Network**La historia es creada por mi***

_*Marshall POV*_

Las Clases Pasaron Muy Rápido, Nadie quiso hablar con Bonny en todo el día, Luego de clase, me quede hasta tarde, como siempre lo hacía, haciendo tiempo para que Marcy se fuera tranquila a Casa con sus amigas, Sabiendo que yo no Iba a llegar pronto, Fui a la biblioteca y Me puse a escuchar música, De repente llego fi, parecía algo molesta, ¿Qué habré hecho yo?

_**-Marshall, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-**_Me dijo Fi Con su vos algo molesta

_**-Claro ¿Qué pasa Fi?-**_Le pregunte sacándome los audífonos de los oídos_**-¿Algo Malo paso?-**_

_**-No No, Nada de eso…Vine a preguntarte ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Stela para que estuviera así de feliz?-**_Me dijo sentándose en frente de mi

_**-Lo que le hubiera dicho cualquiera, que ella era hermosa y que no le tenía que importar lo que Bonny digiera, Y que no se preocupara Por Finn-**_Le dije Mirándola algo extrañado por la pregunta

_**-Oh eso…Y ¿Tu de verdad piensas de que ella es hermosa?-**_Me Pregunto fi, que clase de preguntas eran esas

_**-Sí, Acaso ¿tú no?, Se lo tenía que decir, para subirle el ánimo-**_Le dije mirándola con una sonrisa

_**-Oh…Ya veo-**_Dijo Fi, luego se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, Me acerque a ella y la detuve.

_**-Fi, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-**_Le pregunte preocupado, Normalmente ella no actuaba así

_**-S-Solo era curiosidad-**_Me dijo, Note en sus palabras algo de nerviosismo

_**-Sabes Fi, Creo que Entiendo esto-**_La abrase, La Afirme de la cintura y Junte mis labios con los suyos-_**Fi…La única que me gusta, Eres tu-**_

Mire a Fi, y ella estaba muy sonrojada, se veía muy Linda, Luego de eso la solté y ella se fue corriendo a Su casa, ¿Me habré equivocado? ¿No le gusto? ¿O tal vez la tome por sorpresa? Esas preguntas inundaron mi cabeza, luego de eso me fui a casa, Mientras Iba caminando Mi celular comenzó a sonar, Lo saque de mi bolsillo y conteste.

_**-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?-**_ Pregunte Por el Celular

_**-Ah, Hola Marsh, Soy Finn, ¿Qué le hiciste a Fionna? Llego y se encerró en su habitación, ¿Sabes algo?-**_Me pregunto Finn Por el Celular, No quise decirle la verdad, así que mentí

_**-¿Fionna? No la vi luego de clase, No tengo ni la menor idea-**_Le respondí_**-Tal vez algo le paso de camino a casa-**_

_**-oh, Okey…Siento molestarte-**_Me colgó y yo seguí caminando en dirección a casa, aun no quería llegar así que fui a un parque, estuve allí hasta las 9:30 P.M y luego me fui a casa, cuando entre vi que Marcy aun estaba con sus amigas, subí a mi habitación rápidamente y me recosté en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Fi, si ella estaba bien, y si había hecho algo mal, me quede dormido.

(2 horas después)

Sentí un ruido extraño afuera de mi habitación, alguien estaba tocando la puerta, me levante adormilado y fui a ver quién era, era Marceline, que se veía algo preocupada, la deje pasar y se sentó en mi cama.

_**-Marshall, sé que no Hablamos mucho, pero Fionna me dijo que…después de clase la habías besado ¿Es eso cierto?-**_Me pregunto Marceline, Me pareció extraño, a ella nunca le importaba lo que yo hacia

_**-La verdad es que si, ¿Fionna te dijo? ¿A qué hora?-**_Le pregunte, Marceline parecía estar ocultando algo, De repente sentí un ruido abajo_**-¿Marcy quien está abajo?-**_

_**-Es…Es Fionna, Te vino a Ver y yo quería confirmar eso del beso, ¿Por qué no vas a verla?-**_ sin pensarlo me levante de la cama y baje por las escaleras, y allí estaba Fionna, Llevaba pijama, me pareció adorable

_**-H-Hola Fi-**_Le dije sonrojado, ya que después del beso no seguimos hablando

_**-M-Marshall, Te vine a preguntar algo-**_Me dijo sonrojada mirando el suelo, me senté a su lado en el sofá y la mire_**-Marshall… ¿Es verdad que yo te gusto?-**_

_**-Claro que si-**_Le dije riendo_**-Si no me gustaras no te hubiera besado-**_

En ese momento ella se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome, La mire y le correspondí el abrazo, Luego la apegue a mí y la bese suavemente en los labios.

_**-Etto…Me tengo que ir Marshall…Buenas Noches-**_Fionna Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, la detuve afirmando su mano

_**-hasta Mañana Linda-**_Le dije besando su mejilla suavemente, y dejándola salir

*Marshall POV end*

*Fionna POV*

"_Ir a la casa de Marshall fue una idea genial, Me siento tan bien" pensaba al salir de la casa de Marshall, Hacia Frio y Me puse una chaqueta que me paso antes de irme, llegue corriendo a casa y vi a Finn sentado en el sofá mirándome con una cara de enfado_

_**-Fionna ¿Dónde estabas?-**_Me pregunto Finn con un tono de Vos un poco molesto, me acerque a él y me senté a su lado

_**-Fui a casa de Marcy…A pedirle la tarea-**_Le dije algo nerviosa

_**-Haci que Marcy ¡No me mientas! Soy tu hermano…y tu mentira es muy mala…Marcy es Mi compañera, No la tuya, Ahora responde con sinceridad-**_Me dijo seriamente

_**-Etto…Fui a ver a Marshall-**_Le dije sonrojada

_**-Claro…Marshall…Tenias Razón cuando dijiste que teníamos que separarnos-**_Dijo Finn algo triste

*Hace Dos Meses*

_**-Fionna…No entres al Baño mientras este yo aquí-**_Decía Finn Sonrojado

_**-¿Qué tiene de malo?-**_Decía Fi Lavando la espalda de Finn

_**-Fionna…Somos Hermanos…esto está mal-**_Dijo Finn muy sonrojado

Fionna Lavaba a Finn con la esponja con una sonrisa Picara en el rostro, Finn a estaba sonrojado a más no poder, Fionna toco el pecho de Finn y lo beso

_**-Te amo-**_Decía Fionna acariciando a Finn

**Los meses anteriores Finn y Fionna Habían Mantenido una relación en secreto, Esa relación duro hasta el día en que Fionna quedo en el Mismo curso que Marshall Lee**

*Tiempo Actual*

_**-Finn Somos Hermanos…Tu te negaste Mucho tiempo, Todo eso ya paso-**_Le dije levantándome del sofá y yendo a mi habitación

Era terrible, Saber que por fin le gusto a Marshall y Finn me hace una escena de celos, a el le gusta Marcy, es un tonto, cree que por ser uno de los mas lindos, todas se enamorarían de el

Luego de pensar eso, me dormí profundamente

*Fionna POV end*

Se que fue algo corto, pero estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo

Nos vemos la próxima ves amiguitos aventureros

(recuerden decir si les gusto en los Reviews)


End file.
